Crush
by PurpleMadness742
Summary: Freddie got rejected again by Carly. Sam came and made him realize the reality and truth. Which made them confess each other's feelings. Songfic


**Crush**

**By: Purple Madness**

**Summary: Freddie got rejected again by Carly. Sam came and made him realize the reality and truth. Which made them confess each other's feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and Selena Gomez's song, 'Crush'. I also don't own Selena Gomez.**

**A/n: When I was using facebook while listening to iTunes, this song played. Then I had an idea on what I write. Woohoo! My first songfic! Please review after reading! Thanks! Enjoy!**

Freddie walked up in the fire escape, holding a bouquet of flower. Once he reached the fire escape, he sat at the lawn chair and threw the flowers. The flowers went down the streets of the Seattle. He looked sad. Angry. Defeated. Hurt. Hurt that he's dream girl, the love of his life, once again rejected him. Harsh. The sun was setting. And the fire escape has the perfect view to watch the sun set. He stared at the sun. He can't believe that after 4 years of courting her, she still rejected him. Now, he's about to give up. But he can't. It's been 4 years after all. He bet he can still wait and could be Carly's second husband. But that plan was created when he was only 12. He was still young then. Can he keep up that plan? Is Sam right? That Carly will never love her?

Suddenly, Freddie heard a knock from his window. He turned around to see who it was. Speaking of which, there was a certain blonde standing behind the window. He got up and opened the window to let her in. As a gentleman, he let her sit at the lawn chair and he sat at the stairs behind.

"So... What happened? Rejected again?" Sam started. Freddie slightly nodded. Sam got a little mad at him instead of being sorry for him. Is he blind or something? "Freddie, you're so stupid!" she scolded.

"What?" he was confused.

"Why do you keep on... you know... loving her..." Sam said sheepishly.

"Because she's the love of my life! My dream girl!" he replied.

"No she's not! If she's really your dream girl, she should have not keep rejecting you! She should have said yes every time you asked her on something!" Sam yelled.

"You're just jealous 'cause—"

"Jealous? Oh! I'm jealous, oh right. I'm jealous at my rejected best friend!" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah—" he paused. "Did you just call me your best friend?"

"Yeah. You're not deaf aren't you?"

"No. I just thought... I just thought you hated me... You know, 'cause you keep on giving me pain. Physical and Emotional."

"Freddie, if I really hate, do you think that I would hang-out with you?" he shook his head.

"But you tell me every time that... you hated me..."

"Do you think that I mean that?" he shook his head again. "How about you? Do you really mean it every time you say you hated me?"

"No." He answered. She smiled at him and he gave back the smile.

"Okay. Let's stop the drama." Sam said. They both laughed. "Let's listen to the music!" Sam encouraged. She reached on her pocket her pearpod and started punching buttons. She unplugged the earphones and plugged it to the speakers. But Freddie stopped her.

"What?" Sam asked, confused why he stopped her.

"Let's just share the earphones." Freddie suggested.

"Okay." She sat beside Freddie at the stairs. Sam placed the right ear bud on her right ear while Freddie took the left ear bud to his left ear. The cables/cord was short so they had to sit so closely together. So close that their sides touch.

"Let's put this baby into shuffle." Sam said and pressed the shuffle button. The music came. Freddie is not familiar about the song.

"What's this song?" he asked.

"Crush by Selena Gomez." Freddie nodded and listen to the music.

The music began...

_I guess I should've known_  
_It wasn't gonna end okay,_  
_You're such a trouble maker_  
_But I like you just that way._

_A bomb tick ticking with neither one of us to blame_  
_Just like a countdown ready to blow_  
_I sat around a lot and thought_  
_About the world without you_  
_And no matter what you think,_  
_Everything is not about you_  
_You think I'm still hung up on you_  
_Well, baby it's not true_

_Now look at me_  
_Your memories turn into dust_  
_There is only one explanation_  
_I wasn't really in love_  
_I wasn't really in love_  
_It was just a crush_  
_It was just a crush_  
_Sparks fly when we touch_  
_It was never enough_  
_It was just a crush_  
_It was just a crush_  
_Yeah_

Freddie thought about this. This song is right. Everything's not about Carly. Everything he do it's not really for her. It was for someone else.

My memories about Carly, really did turned to dust. The only memories he had about Carly was every time the three of them hang-out: Carly, Freddie and Sam. Well maybe with Spencer too. But he can't remember anything that the two of them shared. Every time they touch, he felt nothing. Not like in the books he read. The books said that when your true love comes, every time you touch, you'll feel sparks. But with Carly, there was... nothing. But he did felt sparks when he touched Sam. He wasn't really in love with Carly. She's not his dream girl. The thing he had on her... it was just a plain simple crush.

_You found one the things you need_  
_There's nothing left to lose_  
_The things I never wanna be_  
_I owe it all to you_  
_You just can't help yourself_  
_It's what you do_  
_'Cause this is real life_  
_Not your show_

_Now look at me_

_The memories turn into dust_  
_There is only one explanation_  
_I wasn't really in love_  
_I wasn't really in love_  
_It was just a crush_  
_It was just a crush_  
_Sparks fly when we touch_  
_It was never enough_  
_It was just a crush_  
_It was just a crush_  
_Yeah_

Freddie didn't really wanna be the slave he had always been to Carly. You know, every time she asks favour to him, he always do it because of the crush he had on her. Even though he hated doing it, he always do it. Carly has been making him as a follower... her slave. But who can blame her, it's just what she do.

_You'll be fine,_  
_Just find another girl_  
_To kick around_  
_Won't be long_  
_Until they all know what_  
_I figured out_

_Now look at me_  
_The memories turn into dust_  
_There is only one explanation_  
_I wasn't really in love_  
_(I wasn't really in love)_  
_It was just a crush_  
_(It just was a crush)_  
_Sparks fly when we touched_  
_It was never enough_  
_It was just a crush_  
_It was just a crush (It was just a crush)_  
_Yeah_  
_(It was just a crush)_  
_It was just a crush_  
_Yeah._

He doesn't need to be her slave. She can find other slaves, but not him.

The song was right.

He wasn't really in love.

It was just a crush.

As the song ended, Freddie took off the ear bud from his left ear, Sam did the same thing.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"You're right." Freddie said.

"Huh?"

"You're right. Carly isn't really my dream girl."

"Gosh Freddie! You finally opened your eyes to the reality!" Sam said joyfully. They both laughed. "Seriously." Sam said getting serious. "You finally realized everything."

"I know. I was so dumb!"

"Yeah..."

"Don't push it Puckett!" Sam backed down. "I really thought that she's...she's the one for me...you know...my dream girl...The love of my life... My oxygen...My—"

"Okay I get it!" Sam said getting annoyed

"It was just a puppy love... as in not real love... just a crush..."

Sam leaned her head on his shoulder. Freddie looked at her. She looked so beautiful.

"Sam..." Freddie started.

"Yeah?" Sam said not taking her head off his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For opening my eyes to the reality and truth."

"That's what are friends are for." She said and she raised her head and she turned face to face with him. They stared at each other. "Are you... are you mad at Carly?" Freddie shook his head.

"Nah..." he said. "How could I be mad at the girl I love?" Sam got confused.

"I thought tha—"

"I meant," Freddie interrupted, "How could I be mad at my sister. I made up my mind, I do love Carly, but only as a sister." He explained. Sam finally got it. "And I love you too." Freddie said to Sam.

"As a sister?" Freddie shook his head. He leaned in, closer to Sam, soon, their lips touched. They kissed, once again, at the fire escape. The same place where they first kissed. They finally broke apart. They smiled at each other. Smiles that made each other melt.

"I love you two..." Sam said.

"So... are we... a couple now?" Freddie asked.

"You could say that..." Sam said and gave him another kiss. As they broke apart, they watched the sun sets. It was very beautiful, just like their love.

**A/n: That's all folks! So what do you think? I'm sorry to the Carly/Creddie fans. I made Carly bad here, but the point is that this story is about Seddie! Anyways, did you like it? hate it? love it? Please, I need your reviews. Thanks!**

**Love lots,**

**Purple Madness, xoxo**


End file.
